witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark alley
I'm trying a path besides neutral for the first time, siding with Yaevinn. The fences aren't around now, but there's a "Scoia'tael quartermaster" up near the (locked) gate to the dike. I've yet to try the Order path *shudder* so does anyone know if I'm correct in assuming the "Fence"s appear only for the neutral path? Licensed Luny 23:05, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :They appear on any path and there is only one (well you can kill him and he respawns). He isn't always at his starting position though. GhostNWN 23:34, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's odd. In my experience with the neutral path, there are always two, neutral "Fence," and they're always right in that enclosed area, even when the fighting is still active. I just ran all over the place and saw no fences anywhere, but the quartermaster was a new sight to me. He wasn't moving towards the hangout either - he was just standing up by the dike gate. The quartermaster's inventory seemed identical to the fences' on the neutral path. ::I realize the most flexible place to sell things is the armorer's, but that requires loading in and out of the zone. The fences/quatermasters are so handy for looting all the weapons I can during the fighting (or if Geralt *accidentally* kites a Cemetaur far enough to kill some allies.) Licensed Luny 00:31, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::I have to confess that i played the game many, many times before ever noticing the fences, but i usually do play neutral. I'm on the Order path right now and in Act V, so i should have some news in the not too distant future -- modding is kind of cramping my gameplay and my wiki-ing ;) Game widow 11:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'm on the Order path in Act V, and I don't see any fences anywhere in Old Vizima after the fight is over. There is an Order Quartermaster up near the Swamp gate. He seems to have the same inventory the fences and the Scoia'tael quartermaster during my tests with the neutral and Scoia'tel paths, but he won't buy weapons. I did notice there was one fence there when I first arrived in Old Vizima and had to fight my way to the hospital, but upon returning, there are no more fences. Does it seem right to you guys that the fences are always there during Hope Burns Bright/The Flame that Cleanses/Under a Fiery Sky, but they don't stay unless you're on the neutral path? I'm thinking this article should be revised to say something like, Your path choice affects the fences. When you first arrive in Old Vizima, there will be at least one fence here. Upon returning to Old Vizima from the swamp cemetery, the fences will not be there unless you're on the neutral path. On the Scoia'tael path there will be a "Scoia'tael quartermaster" near the gate to the Dike. On the Order path, there will be an "Order quartermaster" near the gate to the swamp cemetery. Licensed Luny 08:09, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm I have never bothered to check for fences after the battle, so that's up to you I suppose :) GhostNWN 13:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Certainly an edit is in the cards :) ... i bit more verification, to make sure we've got all angles covered, but i think between us we've (mostly you two) pieced it together fairly well Game widow 01:17, 21 July 2008 (UTC)